The 5 Times That Blake Was Afraid
by Just Burn It With Fire
Summary: Blake has done a pretty good job of keeping her fears a secret. So far, anyway. Monochrome, Team RWBY shenanigans


A/N- I've been wanting to post this for awhile now, but I've been so sick lately that I haven't done much other than work and sleep. I got bit by a tick while I was on vacation and I've got Lyme disease now. Not fun. Writing has definitely taken the back burner for the time being. Once I'm done with my antibiotics, I should be feeling better and I'll be posting a lot more.

I'm not too pleased with how this chapter turned out, but I've changed it so many times now that I'm not sure what I want to do with it. There will be a total of 5 chapters and possibly a 6th one as a bonus if I feel so inclined.

* * *

><p>The 5 Times That Blake Was Afraid and the One Time She Wasn't<p>

* * *

><p>"Heya Blake, look what I found!" Lazy eyes peeked over the edge of the book they were buried in, only to widen in surprise.<p>

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed, rolling away from the blonde and off the side of her bed. Her amber orbs peered over the side of the bed as Yang leaned forward, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I think we should keep him as a pet," she said, her arms outstretched as she leaned across Blake's bed. The tiny rodent clasped in her hands gave a soft squeak as Yang shoved it towards Blake's face. The cat Faunus scurried forward, trying to stifle a scream as she got out of Yang's reach.

"Get rid of it, Yang," Blake tried to warn in a stern tone, but her voice trembled as she tried to put as much distance between her and the little mouse as possible. Yang dove across Blake's bed and stumbled slightly as she stood upright.

"Don't you like him? I think we should call him Mr. McSqueakerton!" Blake yelped as Yang got a little too close for comfort before jumping towards safety on the other side of the room.

"Yang, please get that nasty little rat away from me," Blake hissed, but Yang shook her head with a pout.

"First off, he's a mouse. Not a rat. Secondly-" Blake cut her off before she could continue.

"Yang, I don't care what form of rodent he is, get him away from me!" she demanded. Yang darted forward towards her partner, but her foot caught on the edge of Blake's bed. Two things happened at once. Yang released her grip on Mr. McSqueakerton as their bedroom door opened. Weiss and Ruby entered the room just in time to see the small mouse land square on top of Blake's head. When the Faunus realized that the mouse was perched on the top of her head, she let out a blood curdling scream, her cars twitching frantically as tipped her head forward. The mouse squeaked helplessly as he fell to the floor. It darted towards the front door, running past Ruby's right foot.

"YANG WHY DID YOU BRING THAT IN OUR ROOM?" Ruby shrieked, pulling her leg out of the mouse's way and rushing to hide behind Weiss. Blake watched with panicked eyes as the mouse ran to freedom.

"Aw man, there he goes," Yang mumbled sadly as the mouse disappeared from sight. Ruby had her face buried in Weiss' shoulder and Blake's face was almost as pale as the heiress' hair.

"Yang, what on earth made you think that it was a good idea to bring that rodent into our bedroom," Weiss hissed, crossing the room to Blake's side. The taller girl flinched slightly as Weiss placed a hand on her shoulders and guided her to sit down on her own bed. Ruby wasn't far behind.

"Man, I was just messing around," Yang grumbled as she walked to the door to look down the hallway. The mouse was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, except no one was having a good time except for you!" Weiss snapped as she guided Ruby to sit down next to Blake. Their young leader curled up into Blake's side, snapping her out of her trance.

"Are you alright, Blake?" Ruby asked as Weiss walked away to grab something from her dresser.

"Yeah… I just… I don't like mice," Blake mumbled, her face still pale. The feeling of the small rodent on top of her head was fresh in her mind and her ears were curled back on her head, trying to shake the feeling of the tuffs of fur that had rubbed against them. Ruby nodded as she rubbed circles on her teammates arm, trying to soothe the older girl.

"Oh yeah, me neither. Yang always did that kind of thing to me when we were kids," she reminisced. She shot a glare at her older sister as she crossed the room and dropped down on Weiss' bed across from them.

"Yeah, but that only freaked you out a little bit. Not like the pure terror that Blake seems to be experiencing right now," Yang said, frowning as she got a good look at her partner. Weiss closed her dresser drawer and walked back over to the group, her arms behind her back.

"Well now there isn't a doubt in my mind that Yang is one giant child," she said as she reached around to place something in Blake's hands. Blake looked down to see a bar of chocolate in her hands before looking back up at her teammate. "Chocolate always makes me feel better."

"Thank you," Blake said softly, gently unwrapping the solid bar of chocolate. Ruby's eyes lit up as Blake revealed the smooth surface of the dark chocolate bar.

"Can I have some?" the leader asked, turning to face her partner. Weiss gave her a half smile in response as she watched Blake break off a few pieces of chocolate. The Faunus' long fingers rolled the chocolate over in her hand, examining it before popping it into her mouth.

"Only if Blake doesn't want it all," she said. Yang's eyes lit up as well as she leaned forward, her own purple eyes trailing the small brown bar.

"Can I have some?" she asked, but Weiss merely scoffed.

"No," Weiss snapped, not even bothering to face the blonde as she took a seat next to her on her own bed. Yang mumbled something to herself as they watched Blake took a few more tentative bites out of the chocolate before passing the rest of it to Ruby. Ruby face lit up as she hugged the Faunus and began devouring the rest of the chocolate.

"Hey, isn't that kind of weird though?" Yang wondered out loud, causing three sets of eyes to turn to her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked after swallowing a large chunk of chocolate. Yang gestured to her partner.

"Well, Blake is a cat Faunus. Cats chase mice and stuff. Blake is scared of mice," she explained. Blake narrowed her eyes at the blonde as she folded her arms.

"I wasn't scared," she stated simply. Yang scoffed.

"Yeah, and Ruby isn't my sister," Yang said, gesturing towards the smaller girl who finished off the rest of the chocolate bar.

"What?" Ruby asked helplessly, a smudge of chocolate on her cheek. Yang paused for a moment, starring down at her sister.

"What, no. Of course you are. I was trying to-" she tried to explained, but Ruby cut her off as she rose to her feet. The empty wrapper in her lap fell to the ground.

"I know, but why would you even say that, Yang?" she cried out, turning around and racing out of the room. Yang groaned as she rose and gave chase.

"I didn't mean… Ruby, wait!" she called out after the younger girl, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that's one way to clear a room," Weiss mumbled as she rose from her spot on her bed to grabbed the chocolate wrapper and discarded it in their trash can.

"Thank you," Blake said as she reached down to grab her book off the ground and crawled back into her bed.

"Of course, Blake," Weiss said, her normal demanding tone soft as she offered a simple smile.

"Where did you get that chocolate from? It was really good," Blake asked, trying to make conversation with the heiress.

"Oh, it's from Atlas. It's one of those fancy rich chocolate bars. Any time I'm upset, I have one. But I'll have to hide them now since those dolts know where I've been keeping it," she mumbled, reaching into her dresser to pull out a box filled with the same bars of chocolate. Blake gestured to her own dresser.

"You can put it in one of my drawers. I don't have a lot in them and I don't think they'll go looking for it in my stuff," she offered, pointing towards the bottom drawer. Weiss smiled as she crossed the room and placed the chocolate neatly in the drawer.

"Good idea. And you're welcome to have any of it if you so choose," Weiss said as closed the drawer and crossed back over to her bed. Blake watched her for a moment as she pulled out her history book and began reading for her homework. Blake felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as the heiress began underlining certain sections with a highlighter.

"Thank you, again." Weiss looked up from her homework and matched the Faunus' half smile.

"Anytime, Blake."

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks for reading! If you have a minute to review and let me know what you think, that'd be great. It makes a sick me feel really happy. If there's something you think I need to work on, let me know as well. I love constructive criticism.

For now, I'm headed back to bed since I'm feeling too sick to do much else today. Have a good day, friends!


End file.
